


if nothing

by Anxiety_Elemental



Series: McGenji Week 2019 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Espionage, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elemental/pseuds/Anxiety_Elemental
Summary: There is a cowboy at Genji’s favorite bar.Prompt: Caught off-guard





	if nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't how I interpret canon, I don't think Genji and McCree knew each other before Blackwatch, but I think it's a fun idea and I wanted to play with it.
> 
> Warnings include mild violence and threats of violence.

(They first met lifetimes ago, as different people, leading very different lives.)

\---

There is a cowboy at Genji’s favorite bar.

He’s not even the most outrageously dressed person there. Genji himself is dressed up in neon colors, hair dyed green, and wearing bright makeup. But the cowboy _is_ the only foreigner at the bar, which almost never sees tourists. He’s wearing flannel, jeans, and a stetson, looking like he stepped right out of those bizarre American movies.

Genji _has_ to go talk to him, he might literally die if he doesn’t.

He taps the cowboy on the shoulder, “Howdy,” he says in English, before switching to Japanese, “Haven’t seen you around here before.”

The cowboy tips his hat at Genji, “Hello there person,” the cowboy replies in kind, his pronunciation awkward and phrasing stiff.

Genji laughs, “You speak the worst Japanese I’ve ever heard,” he says in English.

The cowboy gives him a sheepish look, “That bad, huh?” he says, also switching languages.

Genji nods, using his very sternest frown, “Yes, it was pretty bad. So bad, that you have offended me. I think you need to make it up to me now.”

The cowboy grins, and his smile is wide and handsome, “And how can I make it up to you?”

“First,” Genji grins back, “What’s your name?”

“Name’s Clint,” he says, and winks, “And what’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Genji,” he says, “And second part of that apology: tell me what brought you here tonight, tourists are rare here.”

“Well, like you said, not a lot of tourists here,” Clint says with a nod, “Was hoping for a more authentic experience, you know? Something off the beaten path.”

“Sounds to me,” Genji says, “You could use a guide.”

“Sure would be nice,” Clint says. Genji can tell he’s going to have an interesting night.

\---

Genji’s head throbs. He opens his eyes, and quickly closes them again at the too-bright sunlight filtering in. He groans, and rolls over in bed. He’s somewhat disappointed to find he’s in his own room back in Shimada castle, how boring. He grabs a pair of sunglasses he keeps near his bed for just such occasions, before he wanders out of his room.

He pays no attention to the staff he passes, his one and only conscious thought he can manage is that he needs get to the kitchen to grab himself something for his head and a coffee.

Hanzo is already sitting at the dining table by himself, a cup of tea and a tablet sitting in front of him.

“If you were wondering, some American brought you home last night,” Hanzo says as Genji walks in, not looking up from his tablet, “He was very polite and seemed genuinely worried about you, like an actual gentleman. Not like your usual choice of company.”

Genji scowls. Lately Hanzo’s been dismissive and judgmental, and he’s less than willing to take it before breakfast.

He grabs some food, some painkillers, and makes a cup of coffee as quickly as he can, before he disappears back into his room to nurse his hangover.

He eats his breakfast, drinks half his coffee, then goes to his desk and opens one of the drawers. He withdraws a small bag, unzips it, and looks over the set of small, delicate tools inside. He sets down his phone on the table, and begins to gently unscrew the casing.

His hands are steady and he goes slowly, he still hopes he’ll be able to use his phone afterwards, regardless of the outcome. The casing comes off without issue, exposing circuitry and wires beneath. With tweezers and a small flashlight, he inspects each component carefully, his work slow and thorough.

Unfortunately, finds what he’s looking for: a small black dot, tucked against a wire like a leech. He’s seen similar models before, but this specific one is unfamiliar to him.

Genji reassembles his phone, puts the tools away, and finishes his coffee.

\---

He sees Clint again at the same bar that night.

“Hey there handsome,” Genji winks at him, leaning on the bar next to him, “Glad to see you again.”

Clint’s smile is warm, “Glad to see you too, didn’t know if I’d get to see you again.”

The bartender starts to approach them, but Genji waves them away with a quick flick of his wrist. “Last night was fun,” he says, slipping an arm around Clint’s shoulder and leaning in, “I am very popular here, I have my very own VIP booth. There’s a better view of the dance floor, we can order whatever drinks you would like. Have some space all to ourselves.”

Clint ducks his head, embarrassed, “Aw shucks, that’s sweet of you, but I’m not one for fancy things. I like hanging out down here with all the other folks.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Genji says. He leans in closer to Clint, who makes a confused sound at the sudden intimacy, then sucks in a breath as he feels Genji press the point of a knife between his ribs, catching him off-guard, “I found the present you left for me,” Genji whispers, his tone still sweet, “It is rude to listen in on other people’s conversations. I think we need to talk.”

“Shit,” Clint says, and tries to pull away, but Genji tightens his grip around Clint’s shoulders.

“Now now,” Genji chides, “We would not want to cause a scene. Follow me, I will take us somewhere nice and quiet where we can have a private conversation.”

Genji slides his hand down to grip Clint's wrist, and twists. Clint curses under his breath and trust to wriggle away, flinches in pain. Between the knife and the grip on his arm, Genji begins to lead him away from the bar and the dance floor. Between the loud music, the noise of the crowd, and Genji’s own reputation, no one so much as glances as Genji takes Clint away behind a set of velvet curtains. Once he reaches his VIP booth, Genji pins Clint to the wall with his right arm wrenched behind him. A quick pat down turns up a handgun, which Genji tosses to the side and far out of reach. Clint turns his head to glower back at Genji, but he does not struggle.

“Who do you work for?” Genji asks, dropping the playful facade completely, “Quickly, I am not feeling patient tonight.”

Clint clenches his teeth, squares his shoulders, and stays silent.

“Do not be difficult,” Genji says, pressing the knife a little deeper into Clint’s side, “I have not decided if I will kill you yet. Cooperate, and may even let you go home with all your fingers still attached.”

Genji can see the calculus going on in Clint’s head, weighing his chances. Clint rests his forehead against the wall, and his shoulders slacken, defeated.

“Government,” Clint says.

“I will need you to be more specific,” Genji says, an impatient edge to his voice.

“Listen, I say any more they’ll probably kill me themselves,” Clint says, “So if you’re gonna stab me, might as well just get it over with.”

Genji can’t imagine the Japanese government would have an American agent, or hire an American mercenary. Looks like they have international attention. “Why are you spying on me? What is it you hope to gain?”

“Look,” Clint begins, “It’s clear to anyone with working eyeballs you ain’t big on what’s going on in the big castle. What I don’t know is why, or what you’re gonna do about it.” Clint gives him a look which is far too sincere and open for a spy to wear, “Maybe we can help each other out?”

Genji considers it. He really does.

Then all he feels is bright, hot shame for even thinking of turning on his family. What kind of son was he, to be so easily tempted by the words of a spy?

He lets go of Clint and steps back, but readies the knife in his hand to throw if Clint so much as twitches in a way he doesn't like, “Leave Hanamura,” Genji says, “Tomorrow morning I will alert the guards at the manor that a spy of your description has been seen skulking around. They will not be as kind.”

Clint pushes off from the wall and makes a show of dusting himself off, “Don’t need to tell me twice,” he says, and leaves without another word.

\---

The next time he sees Clint, he introduces himself as Jesse McCree. He does not look him in the eye.


End file.
